He Will Never Regenerate- The Death Of Swizzle Malarkey
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: This is my first tragedy. Swizzle dies because of something Gloyd did. What will happen when everyone finds out Swizzle has died? Read on to find out! I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Sugar Rush, or any of its characters. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1- A Prank Gone Wrong

Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis are in Sugar Rush, bored out of their minds. The three boys are sitting in Gloyd's Halloween-themed house, thinking of things to do.

"We could go cliff-diving off of Popsicle Peak." Swizzle suggests.

"No, Rancis broke both his legs after the last time we did that." Gloyd replies. "What about going to Fix-It Felix, Jr. to ease our boredom? Because I have a pretty good prank we could play on Ralph."

"Okay." Swizzle says, standing up. The three boys get in their karts and drive to Sugar Rush's tunnel, then they get out and go to Game Central Station.

"Let's go to Fix-It Felix, Jr." Rancis says as he combs his hair back.

The three boys go to the game and enter the tunnel, then take the tram to get there.

* * *

In Fix-It Felix Jr., all the Nicelanders are hanging out in their homes, Ralph is hanging out with the bonus characters, and Felix is just sitting on a bench, reading a home repair book.

Felix notices the three boys, and waves at them. "Hey, guys, what brings you here?"

"Oh, we just thought we'd come and have a guys' night here. You know, hang out." Rancis says nervously.

"Well, you guys have fun." Felix says to the three boys.

"Okay, you got the peppermint sledgehammer?" Gloyd says, grinning.

Rancis pulls it out. "Yep."

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't do this." Swizzle says. "You know how mad he gets when someone messes with him. What if someone dies?"

"Nonsense. Now, come on, Swizz." Gloyd says, taking his hand.

* * *

The three boys are standing outside the shack Ralph owns. "Do it, Gloyd." Rancis says. "Do it."

The pumpkin boy swings the sledgehammer and starts to destroy the little house. Ralph comes over, and his mouth hangs open, then his eyes furrow in anger.

"WHO DID THIS?" Ralph stares at the three boys, anger in his eyes.

Gloyd couldn't risk getting in trouble again, so, he pushes Swizzle forward. "Swizzle did it!" the pumpkin boy tells the massive wrecker.

"You're going to pay, Swizzle Malarkey!" Ralph roars with anger in his voice. He punches the Unicorn Pop boy, HARD. Soon, there's a lifeless body laying in front of Gloyd and Rancis, whose faces turn pale with shock.

"Swizz...speak to us..." Rancis says, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Swizz...I'm sorry..." Gloyd says, starting to cry.

But the Unicorn Pop boy doesn't move.

Rancis grabs Swizzle's lifeless body. "We have to go back to Sugar Rush and break the news to everyone."

Gloyd starts to cry. "I guess we have to."

The two boys walk to the tram leading out of Fix It Felix Jr., and get on it, holding Swizzle's lifeless body and sobbing uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2- A Sad Day In Sugar Rush

The two boys return to their game, Gloyd's face stained with tears and Rancis trying to hold in his sadness. They couldn't look at Swizzle's lifeless body without feeling sad.

The other racers were at the racetrack, hanging out after the Roster Race. Everyone gasped when they saw Swizzle's lifeless body.

"What's going on?" Minty asks the two boys.

"Swizz is...Swizz is..." Gloyd couldn't bear to tell her.

"Swizzle...he's dead...Ralph punched a little too hard...and he died...never to regenerate again." Rancis said, starting to cry.

"Oh...oh, noooo...it can't be...my Swizzy...is pushing up daisies..." Minty bursts into tears, sobbing. Sticky puts an understanding arm around her.

"SWIZZLE'S DEAD?!" Jubileena and Adorabeezle shout at the same time, then they start crying as well. The other racers are in shock or some just proceed with crying.

"We have to tell Nelly." Rancis says to Gloyd, wiping away his tears. The two boys head to the castle with Swizzle's lifeless body in Gloyd's kart.

* * *

They arrive at the castle, and Gloyd carries Swizzle's lifeless body.

Rancis knocks on the door. Sour Bill comes to open it.

"Can I help you?" Sour Bill asks the two boys.

"We need to see the president, right away!" Gloyd tells the green sour ball.

"Very well, right this way." he replies, leading the boys to the throne room. "Miss President, Rancis and Gloyd are here to see you."

"Thanks, Sour Bill." Vanellope replies, motioning for the boys to come inside. "What brings you two here?"

"We really hate to tell you this...but Ralph killed Swizzle with a very hard punch...Swizzle Malarkey's code is no more..." Gloyd drops the Unicorn Pop boy's body in front of Vanellope.

"Oh, Tobikomi...that's just...wow...Stinkbrain killed Swizzle?" Vanellope asks Gloyd.

"Yes, he did. But it's more my fault...I shouldn't have blamed Swizz for the sledgehammer prank." Gloyd says, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

Vanellope looks at him. "We need to plan a funeral. We need to tell his parents...It's sad to see Swizz so...lifeless and...d-dead..." Vanellope couldn't help but sob uncontrollably.

Rancis puts a hand on her shoulder. "Nelly, it's okay. It's all right. We're all here for each other." he says, holding her in his arms.

* * *

At the racetrack, Minty couldn't believe Swizzle was gone.

"I-I never got to tell him how much I loved him..." Minty says, sobbing into her jacket.

"It's okay, sis. I'm here for you." Sticky says, patting her back.

"H-he was the greatest racer in the game...he was a shameless flirt...but I kinda liked him..." Crumbelina says, who had her hat off and was crying.

"He was the only one who could do dangerous stunts...who's gonna do them now?" Adorabeezle says, sniffling.

* * *

Today was a sad day in Sugar Rush. Nobody wanted to race. Nobody wanted to do nothing but cry and be around their friends. Swizzle's candy fans held candlelight vigils on the racetrack, crying and looking over race highlights with their beloved Swizzle, shocked and upset that he died at such a young age.

"He was the best." a green Jolly Rancher fan said as she placed a bouquet of swirl pops on a makeshift memorial in front of one of Swizzle's grandstands.

(Cue "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney as this scene goes through the motions)

"Swizz, we'll miss your smile." a purple Jolly Rancher fan says, crying uncontrollably with his wife next to him.

"Swizz, we'll miss your racing." a red Jolly Rancher fan says as she puts a blue gummy bear on the memorial.

Several of Swizzle's fans placed flowers, balloons, and gummy bears on the memorial, then gathered around the memorial, singing "Amazing Grace" and holding each other.

* * *

(next chapter: how will Swizzle's parents take the news? And what's in store for the funeral?)


	3. Chapter 3- Breaking The News

As the day progressed, Minty was in her house, looking at pictures of her and Swizzle and crying.

"Why did he have to go so soon?" Minty says, sobbing. "I never really got to tell him how much I loved him...I loved him like a brother..." she lays on her couch, staring at Swizzle's picture by the television.

"I'm gonna miss you, Swizz..." she says, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

Vanellope goes to the other side of Sugar Rush to see Swizzle's parents. All she can think about is why Ralph, her best friend, would kill one of her fellow racers. She reminds herself to go to his game after arcade hours to confront him.

She arrives at the Malarkey residence and gets out of her kart. T.R. Malarkey answers the door and sees the young president standing on his doorstep, crying.

"Well, if it isn't the president herself! Come in, you look pretty bummed out." Mr. Malarkey says, escorting her inside. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, yes, it's about your son." Vanellope says, looking at Mr. Malarkey. His wife walks in and sits next to him.

"What about Swizz?" Mr. Malarkey says, looking at her with concern.

"Well, Swizzle's...dead. He's never going to regenerate again. He...died." Vanellope says, crying.

"Oh, no...our Swizz...is dead...he's gone to that big race track in the sky!" Mrs. Malarkey starts sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone..." T.R. says, hugging his wife with a tear in his eye.

"Well, visitation is on Thursday. The funeral's on the Saturday after. Sorry for your loss." Vanellope says to the crying couple as she leaves.

* * *

After breaking the news to Swizzle's parents, Vanellope goes to Fix It Felix Jr. to confront her best friend.

She finds Ralph sitting on a brick pile, talking to Gene.

"Murderer...I totally saw you punch that kid...makes me want to hate you all over again..." the little man tells the big wrecker, with a scowl on his face.

Vanellope walks up to him, angry.

"President Fartfeathers, what brings you here?" Ralph asks her.

"YOU...KILLED...SWIZZLE MALARKEY! ADMIT IT!" Vanellope screams at him.

"I admit it. I admit I hit him really hard with my fist, but I didn't think it would kill him. I didn't think he would die." Ralph says, feeling guilty. "I'll do anything...to show how bad I feel about this...I feel really sorry for the Malarkeys losing their son..." Ralph's eyes fill with tears.

"You can help me plan the funeral. And you are still a murderer." Vanellope says, refusing to look at Ralph as she leaves.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Gloyd and Rancis are staring at Swizzle's dead body.

"Dude...we miss you. We miss the way you race and the way you laugh." Gloyd says, sniffling.

"Swizz, we love you. We love everything about you! We'll miss you..." Rancis says, crying.


	4. Chapter 4- Visitation & A Decision

The night of the visitation, the Sugar Grove Funeral home was packed with racers and fans. most of the racers were dressed in black, except for Minty, who wore a navy blue dress in honor of her fallen boyfriend.

Swizzle's parents came in, somber looks on their faces. T.R. was dressed in a navy blue suit and Marley was in a black dress with a blue & green ribbon pin on the front of it, centered with a blueberry swirl pop.

In a midnight blue casket lay Swizzle's dead body, his hands folded in front of him, the way the funeral home arranged it. The casket is surrounded by flower arrangements and bouquets of Unicorn Pops, with one of the flower arrangements having a picture of Swizzle in the middle of it.

Minty stands in front of the casket, staring at her boyfriend's body.

"Why, why, why, WHYYYYYY? Why did Ralph have to kill you? Why? You were so young, so ambitious, so...daring!" Minty cries. Sticky puts an arm around her, saying, "Swizzle's in a better place now. He'll be watching you wherever you are. He'll always be with you, and he'll always be with us."

Mr. and Mrs. Malarkey go after Minty, and Marley cries upon seeing her son's body.

"Swizz, we're so sorry about the past few years..." Marley says, sniffling. "If you were still alive...we'd make it up to you...fix your childhood..."

"Y-yeah, Swizz...we were bad parents during your childhood...we admit it now...we're going to miss your smile, your sense of style...your sense of humor..." T.R. says, trying to hold back his tears. Him and his wife cry and hold each other as they walk over to a nearby couch.

* * *

Rancis and Gloyd stare at Swizzle's lifeless body laying in the casket.

"I feel so guilty just looking at it." Gloyd says, staring at Swizzle. "I feel guilty about blaming him for that prank. If he w-was s-still around, I'd let him know h-how sorry I am for blaming him. I deserved to die! Not him! NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" Gloyd says as he breaks down, crying.

"Gloyd, it's going to be okay." Rancis says, patting his back.

* * *

Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun walk in, all dressed in black. Felix and Calhoun are the first to see the boy laying there.

"I'm sure going to miss him, the little swirl pop boy. He brought life to Niceland. DJing all our parties, spending time with the citizens, and was always helpful." Felix says, staring at Swizzle and petting the boy's hair.

"He was a brave little soldier." Calhoun says, holding her husband tightly.

Ralph just looks at the boy, crying.

"I wish I hadn't done what I did to kill you...Everyone's calling me a murderer because of what I did to you. Swizzle, you will be missed." Ralph starts to cry as he walks away from the casket.

* * *

Vanellope takes Ralph aside as the visitation continues.

"Stinkbrain, I've decided not to hold a trial. I'm cutting to the chase. You're guilty, no doubt about it." Vanellope says, staring at her best friend. "And furthermore, I think I should be the only one to come to your game. I can't risk any more racers dying."

"Very well, Baroness Booger Face." Ralph says. "You have to protect your fellow racers. I respect that."

* * *

(next chapter: the funeral and everyone's final good-byes as he's laid to rest)


	5. Chapter 5- The Funeral & Ending

(A/N: I was told to update this story thanks to constant requests. This is the FINAL chapter. After this, I have other stories I plan to write. Feel free to PM me if you want to know about the other stories I have plans to work on. Okay, on with this chapter!)

* * *

The day of Swizzle's funeral finally came. All the candy citizens and racers came to say a final farewell to the Unicorn Pop-themed racer. Blue and green flowers are spread around the altar and the blue casket is in front of the podium on the beige-carpeted platform.

Mr. & Mrs. Malarkey are sitting in the front row, watching the funeral processional go on as "Abide With Me" is being played on the piano. Marley clutches her husband's hand as more flowers are brought to the altar.

"My baby's gone...He'll never come back to us..." Marley says, sobbing.

"There, there, honey...it's okay. We'll always have the memories, the pictures, and the videos of him. Besides, the pin you're wearing is like a piece of him." T.R. says, petting her back. "He's going to watch over us every day. Don't forget that."

Marley smiles a little and says, "You're right, honey. He _will _always be with us." her tears flow down her face as she buries her face in her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Minty, Sticky, and Torvald come in dark colored dresses and carry bouquets of Unicorn Pops to the altar.

"Swizzle...I'll miss you! I love you more than anything! I gave up my kart racing career once, and you were there to help me. I was the only one for you...and now, YOU'RE GONE! We were gonna be married and we were going to have a happy life together! But I guess I'll have to learn to live without you...I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!" Minty says, placing the Unicorn Pops on the altar and crying.

Her sisters do the same thing, and go sit with Minty.

* * *

Gloyd and Rancis walk into the chapel, Rancis holding a crying Gloyd.

"D-Dude...I can't believe he's gone." Gloyd says to Rancis. "He was my best friend! We did EVERYTHING together! Who's going to help me prank now? He was my partner..."

"Now, now...it's okay..." Rancis says, holding the pumpkin boy in his arms. "He's going to watch over us...he's always going to be there for us."

* * *

The service begins just as Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun come into the chapel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to remember a fallen racer. Swizzle Malarkey was a daredevil at heart. He loved to flirt with girls and he loved racing..." the priest says as most crowd members cry.

"I'm sorry I did what I did..." Ralph whispers under his breath as he sheds a tear.

"I loved him like a brother..." Felix says, climbing into his wife's lap.

"I know, short stack..." Calhoun says as she holds her husband in her arms, crying as well.

* * *

After the service, Swizzle is laid to rest as all his fellow racers say their final good-byes, one by one.

So, as you can see, the headstone says: "Here Lies Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey- Good Friend and Great Racer. He Will Be Missed!"

So, these days, the racers walk by his grave and think of old memories and past times they had with him.

Swizzle Malarkey, you will be missed!


End file.
